


Sweet Tooth

by flannelfeelings



Series: A Day in the life of Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst/Comfort, Anxiety, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Blood, Brother Feels, But still early relationship stages, Cas is a human, Cas lives at the bunker, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean is afraid of the dentist, Dentists, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Funny, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Lighthearted, M/M, Monsters, Nervous Dean, Sarcasm, Sibling Love, Teasing, Vetala, Violence, cursing, dean Winchester/ Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: When Cas and Sam have had enough of Dean complaining about his toothache, they arrange to drag his stubborn ass to the dentist.Only Dean knows what evil may lie beneath the familiar stink of a dental office





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble about a typical day as a winchetser
> 
> can be read as a standalone or as another part of the series. Enjoy!

Dean wasn’t a complainer. He cursed, he yelled, he even broke shit occasionally, but he never complained. Until recently.

Dean could tell his brother and partner were starting to get frustrated with his constant bellyaching, but he couldn’t help it. The toothache that had plagued him for the past two weeks was slowly becoming unbearable. He usually ignored pain; it was a rather constant companion in his life, however, this fucking _sucked. _

“Damn it!” He hissed, setting down the fork as he painfully chewed a bite of pancake.

Sam sighed as he entered the bunker’s kitchen, leaning leisurely in the doorway as he took in the scene before him. Cas was wiping down the metal counter tops as Dean fought with his breakfast. “Dean, why don’t you just go to the fucking dentist?” Sam demanded, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Screw the dentist.” Dean snapped, forcing another bite of pancake into his mouth.

Castiel scoffed, “You’re in pain, Dean. I may only be recently human, but don’t we as a species go to professionals when we have a problem we can not fix?”

The older Winchester wrinkled his nose in disdain, “I’ve sewed up bullet wounds in my own chest, been tortured on the fucking rack in hell, and _died_ before.” Dean snapped, “A toothache isn’t gonna take me out.”

“Well, it’s taking _me_ out.” Sam bit back with a particularly sharp note of snark, “You’re literally annoying me to death. Make a damn appointment.”

“_You’re literally annoying me to death. Blah blah blah._” Dean mocked his brother in a high-pitched, whining voice.

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation and swiftly exited the room before this argument came to blows. The two brothers could tolerate a lot from each other, but one thing that really set their teeth on edge was bitching and moaning. Dean knew he was pissing his brother off, but he didn’t give a shit.

“Dean,” Cas said seriously as he crossed the kitchen to sit beside the green-eyed man, “It would seem this predicament is causing discontent between you and your brother. Perhaps you should see an expert.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow up teasingly, “Like, a couple’s therapist?”

Castiel sighed, looking at Dean with slight frustration, “Like a dental professional.” He reached over and interlaced his fingers with Dean’s, squeezing shortly, “I hate to see you so upset.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Quite a liberal use of the word _‘upset’_ Cas.”

The blue-eyed man scowled, pushing away from the table, “I’m making you an appointment. Your stubbornness is now annoying me.”

He too exited the room, and Dean was left staring at his pancakes, feeling like an ass. He wasn’t sure why exactly he dreaded the thought of visiting the dentist so much, but something deep in his gut hated the idea. Besides, if a cavity was what killed him, wasn’t that kind of natural selection? After all, he’d battled much worse. Dean huffed out a breath of air as he stood up from the table and went to make nice.

* * *

Three days later, he found himself sitting anxiously in a plush seat. On either side of him, Sam and Cas sat, thumbing through various cheesy magazines that were sitting out on the end tables. The dental lobby was empty except for the three of them, which made Dean suspicious, but Sam told him to stop being so paranoid. The office reeked of acrylic and clove oil, and another underlying smell he couldn’t recognize, but he knew he hated it.

“It’s nasty in here.” He grumbled under his breath, “And why are we even waiting if there’s no other fuckin’ people?”

Sam replied, “He probably has another patient back right now, would you calm down Dean? Jesus, you’d think you never went to the dentist before.”

Dean thought back on all the times he’d accompanied their father to Sammy’s check-ups, and brought him alone after Dean was eighteen. He couldn’t remember many visits for himself, there wasn’t usually a ton of time to focus on their physical health, except for training. John always made sure they took good care of their teeth, so things like this wouldn’t happen. Say what you want about the guy, at least his kids flossed.

They also had shotguns under their pillows, but that’s a minor detail.

Before Dean could come up with a surely witty reply, the swinging door behind the front desk opened and a tall woman in a white coat stepped out. She had short cropped black hair, and a narrow face. She was pretty, hot even, but Dean definitely didn’t observe this as he felt Cas pat his leg comfortingly. He smiled gratefully at the blue-eyed man who leaned in and pecked his cheek once.

“Mr. Winchester?” The dentist addressed him, grinning with a pair of pearly white teeth.

Dean didn’t move until Cas nudged him forward and said, “Do you want me to come back with you?"

Dean felt like a baby; Cas really thought he couldn’t go into the dentist without backup? Despite the fact that he did want Cas to accompany him, his pride overshadowed that desire. He chuckled once, “Cas, I’m a big boy.”

Cas looked down, expression a little disappointed, “Okay. Good luck Dean.”

He felt bad for hurting Cas’ feelings, but it was too late to fix, as he was being ushered through the door into the back office. The dentist, Dr. Melody (as her ID tag said) told Dean to have a seat. Anxiously, he climbed up on the stiff beige chair. The plastic seating squeaked under his ass as he situated, and he swallowed hard. He could feel a cold sweat beading on his neck, and he glanced at the door nervously. Just as he was about to abandon his pride and ask her to go grab Cas, she shut the door and turned to him, smile ever-present.

“So Mr. Winchester, what’s giving you trouble today?” Dr. Melody walked across the room and pulled on some stretchy blue gloves.

Dean fiddled nervously with the armrests of the chair, watching her thumb through an organized shelf of tiny torture devices. “Just a toothache.” He replied tensely.

“And where is the pain located? Back molars? Which side?”

Dean told her which tooth was hurting, back left side, and she pulled her wheely stool up next to him. The bright fluorescent light blinding him wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it was still not as awful as the taste of her latex gloves against his gums.

He flinched heavily as she scraped the aching tooth, and she made a _hmm_ noise.

“What?” he demanded in a strangled, unintelligible voice as he spoke around her hand.

“Well Mr. Winchester, it looks like we’ve got a cavity.”

_Fuck fuck fucking goddamnit_-

“Okay.” He forced the word out calmly, “So what does that mean?”

She glanced behind her at the clock on the wall, “I’ve got enough time to get this filled for you. Should only take about 45 minutes.”

The last thing Dean wanted to do was prolong this visit, but he was already here, and he might as well get the damn tooth fixed. He knew if he walked out of there with the same toothache, his brother and partner would whirl his ass around and send him right back in.

“Let’s do it.” He said with phony gusto.

“That’s the spirit!” She puttered around the room for a few minutes, before rolling back over to Dean with a large tank of gas and a mask attached to several ribbed tubes.

Dean sat up instantly, a frown creasing his brows, “I thought uh...I thought you guys used Novocaine injections nowadays.”

Dr. Melody chuckled, gesturing casually to the tank, “I’m a little old fashioned. I find the gas helps people relax, and Mr. Winchester, you’re very tense.”

Still completely stiff and nervous, Dean sat back in the chair and allowed Dr. Melody to fit the mask over his nose and mouth. His breath was trembling anxiously as the stink of the gas began to infiltrate his nostrils. He didn’t feel more at ease at all, however, he was starting to feel a little groggy. His vision swam as he inhaled, and his body felt weightless.

She ran the gas for a few minutes, then pulled the mask off his face and asked, “How are you feeling, Mr. Winchester?”

He looked at her, dizziness swimming across his vision, “Nuh so good.” His words were sloppy, slurred from the inhibition of the gas.

Dr. Melody laughed once, standing as she shook her head, “I can’t believe it was this easy.”

Dean blinked rapidly, trying to focus, “This was _easy_?”

She whirled on her heels, smirking at him, “Everyone tries to pull one over on the Winchesters. Everyone tries to kill you fucking hunters. And you just walk right in to my office. You didn’t even use a fake name, I’ve seen you coming for days.” She laughed giddily, “And you brought your brother and little ex angel pet! You are my new favorite patient. You’ve made this very, very easy for me.”

Her words were becoming harder and harder to understand as the fog of the laughing gas swelled over Dean’s mind. But he understood enough.

“What are you?” he asked groggily.

She turned toward him, eyes glowing green and suddenly a black upward slant appeared in them, similar to that of a snake. He felt like a fucking idiot for not noticing it before.

“Vetala.” He managed.

Dr. Melody smiled, sharpened fangs appearing beneath her lips, “Got me.”

“That’s not laughing gas.” Dean realized, struggling to sit up as lethargy overwhelmed him.

“Afraid not.” She patted the tank affectionately, “You’ve just inhaled my venom.”

“So this is the modern day monster?” Dean scowled, “You pose as a dentist, sedate people and bleed ‘em dry?”

She sighed, leaning over the chair, close to Dean’s face, “You know how hard it is, nowadays? With you stupid hunters always on our trails. This is the only way I can safely channel my meals through without anyone getting too suspicious.”

“Sam!” Dean shouted as loudly as he could with his weak voice, “Cas! H-”

Dr. Melody cut him off with a swift uppercut to the jaw. He groaned, the pain in his tooth suppressed, but now replaced with a sharp ache in his face.

“They can’t help you.” She snarled, “The receptionist is my partner. You know that we hunt in pairs, don’t you, Mr Expert? By now she’s got your friends tied up, ready to be bled, just like you.”

“No…” Dean whispered, feeling the venom leak into his veins as his body suddenly weighed a million pounds.

_C’mon Dean...you said so yourself, a toothache ain’t gonna take you out. Gank this bitch! _

Dr. Melody seemed like she was finished talking. She climbed up on the chair, straddling Dean’s thighs, fangs bared. She leaned down, snakelike eyes eager and hungry as she brushed her teeth against his neck.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a deep voice growled, “Get off my boyfriend you reptilian harlot!”

Dr. Melody looked up, distracted for a moment, and Dean took the opportunity to grab the nearest tool he could find. The dental drill buzzed and whirred as he shoved it into the Vetala’s neck, painting his face with her blood. She screamed, gurgling red liquid from her mouth that spilled all over Dean, still laying underneath her as the drill went wild inside her neck.

Cas rushed forward and grabbed her by the coat, throwing her to the linoleum and producing a silver blade from the ankle sheath Dean had given him. He stabbed her through the heart, twisting and watching as the life drained out of her. As soon as he was sure she was dead, Cas rose to his feet and rushed to Dean’s side.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean demanded, vision and voice still hazy from the venom, though it was starting to wear off.

“Taking care of the other one.” Cas assured him, “He’s fine. Let’s get you out of here.”

Dean allowed Cas to help him down from the chair, though his legs felt like jelly and his entire body was wobbly. Cas held him steady as they exited the room to find Sam, standing above the dead receptionist. He told them he’d hacked into their computer system and erased the entire history, so Dean’s name wouldn’t come up. Then they wiped the office down for prints, smashed the security cameras in the parking lot, and drove off.

When they arrived back at the bunker, Sam went off to his room to shower away the Vetala blood. Dean and Cas went into the kitchen, where dean fell heavily on the couch, too woozy from the venom to do anything. Cas came over with a wet rag and scrubbed the blood off of his face, before pulling him up into a sitting position and peeling off his stained shirt. Cas wiped a bit of excess blood off Dean’s neck and some that had soaked through his shirt to his chest, sighing softly.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said as he cleaned.

Dean frowned blearily, “Why Cas?”

“We pressured you into going, and you were attacked by a monster. It’s all my fault, I made the appointment, I-”

“Cas, would you stop? How were you supposed to know there’d be a fuckin’ Vetala filling cavities? It’s not your fault.”

Castiel sighed again, shoulders sagging dejectedly, “If I were still an angel, this wouldn’t have happened. I’d be able to heal your pain with just my touch.” He ran his fingers along the length of Dean’s jaw tenderly, lips turned down.

Dean took his hand, grasping it tightly, “You still do.”

The dark-haired man smiled shortly, shaking his head, “I’m sorry this happened.”

“Stop apologizing.” Dean reached up and planted a soft kiss against the ex-angel’s mouth, “And I like you better as a human. You were a dick with wings.”

The shorter of the two threaded his free hand through Dean’s fine, sandy hair, rubbing his scalp gently, “Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean snorted, “Of course, that was just a regular Tuesday for me.”

Cas pursed his lips, eyes narrowing a bit, “You know you still have to get that filling, right?”

Groaning, the green-eyed man replied, “Cas, we just escaped death, and you’re worried about a damn tooth?!”

“Dude, quit complainin’.” Sam lectured as he re-entered the den, towel-drying his shaggy wet hair, “We’ll find another dentist and get it fixed.”

“Look what happened when you guys made me go!” Dean insisted, “It wasn’t meant to be! Can’t you just rip the tooth out here with some pliers?”

“Dean,” Sam’s mouth screwed up in a sassy, disdainful twinge, “If we stopped doing things the second a monster attacked us, we’d never leave the bunker.”

Cas pulled Dean into his arms and squeezed his shoulders tight, “Don't worry Dean, we will find a monster-free dentist.”

Dean sighed in defeat, glancing up at Cas with warm eyes, “Will you come in with me this time?”

The ex-angel chuckled knowingly, “Oh yes, Dean. I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

“You guys are gross.” Sam rolled his eyes teasingly and headed into the kitchen, “_I’m_ staying home next time.”

“No one invited you Sammy!” Dean called back raspily.

His brother flipped him the bird, and Dean and Cas were left alone on the couch. Safe, secure, and for the moment, content. As long as Cas was here beside him, Dean didn’t even care how much his tooth hurt.

Well, for today, at least.


End file.
